


Knightly Stamina

by equiuszahhax



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Frederick get it on. *looks at chrom* this boy is a bottom<br/>Also, because this starts out with Chrom in his late teens and pedophilia is gross, I made it so that Frederick is 5 years older than Chrom, even though the gap is probably more. For most of the fic Chrom is 21 and Frederick 26. also there are a couple silly parts. oop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly Stamina

Chrom was only a teenager the first time he approached Frederick; the older man shuffled his feet awkwardly as Chom explained his proposition, fiddling with his shirt as a scarlet blush slowly spread down his neck. It wasn’t as if Frederick hadn’t thought about it before, and despite Chrom’s age, Frederick knew he was wise enough to know what he wanted. So he’d mumbled an agreement, making the younger boy’s face light up as he grabbed Frederick by the hand and tugged him back to his royal quarters.

Now Chrom was 21, and the arrangement was still going strong. Frederick couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it; the physical closeness with his prince, the most important person in his life, was something he treasured. He found himself chuckling as Chrom led him to the younger man’s room, with nearly the same enthusiasm as he’d had over six years ago. The moment the door was shut behind them, Chrom began to undress, discarding his weapons and tugging his shirt over his head. Frederick shed his over-armor but kept his normal clothes on, stepping close to Chrom as the boy fumbled with his belt. He rested his hands on Chrom’s hips and stroked them gently with his thumbs; Chrom shivered. Both of them had been feeling the effects of the war, and they hadn’t fucked in nearly a month. They were both touch-starved and slightly desperate, but Frederick was determined to take it slow, to give his prince as much pleasure as possible.

Frederick pressed his chapped lips gently to Chrom’s softer ones, to which the prince responded by opening his mouth, pliable in Frederick’s grasp. The taller man slowly lured Chrom towards the bed, forcing the boy to chase his mouth, and before long Frederick was laying him down onto the bed.

“Let me help you with that belt, milord,” he said, his voice low and even, and Chrom complied, shucking his pants the moment the belt was undone. Frederick chuckled at his enthusiasm and turned to strip, quickly ridding himself of his clothes. Once both were naked, Frederick sat down on the bed and beckoned to Chrom, who enthusiastically climbed into his lap and pressed his lips to Frederick’s. Frederick chuckled again, the noise swallowed up by Chrom’s eager mouth, and pulled back slightly, running his calloused hands down the younger man’s sides. Chrom whimpered at the loss of contact and ground down against Frederick’s half-hard cock, testing the older man’s self control.

“C’mon, Frederick. It’s been ages since you last fucked me, I need to feel you in me,” he said, his silky voice almost a purr in Frederick’s ear. Chrom traced the taller man’s jawline with a barrage of kisses, nipping every now and then. Frederick felt his length throb against the curve of Chrom’s ass, who smirked up at his mentor and protector. “See, you can’t deny it. You want it too.” Frederick didn’t respond, only smiling gently before laying back and pulling Chrom onto his chest.

“Yes, I do. But you’re not quite prepared, are you?”

Chrom pouted. “Do we really need to—” Frederick cut him off.

“Yes. Last time I used less than three fingers you made me pull out and make you pancakes.”

Chrom huffed an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, but allowed Frederick to proceed. Laying on his back, he pulled Chrom up against his face, pressing a few kisses to his half-hard cock before trailing lower, making Chrom let out a moan.

“Mmn… please, Frederick, don’t tease me,” Chrom panted, and the other man smiled a wicked grin. He latched his mouth on to the inside of Chrom’s thigh, sucking and nipping until he was sure there would be a nice bruise there in the morning.

“Are you clean, milord?” Frederick asked, and Chrom nodded hastily, rolling his hips.

“Where’s the oil?” Chrom pointed to the bedside table, where a pot of thick, slippery oil was waiting for the two of them. Frederick grabbed it quickly, ignoring the fact that Chrom had been ready for this, and dipped two thick fingers into the pot. Chrom, having been loosened by his cleaning, was more than ready for two, so the taller man made haste, circling the rim gently before pushing into the smaller boy. Chrom let out a high, keening moan and ground back on the man’s fingers, ignoring the sting as he writhed in Frederick’s lap. Frederick grinned and pressed a kiss to Chrom’s neck, pumping the fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace. The blue haired boy growled at Frederick, intending to be threatening, but was cut off by a whimper that simply made him look adorable.

“What’s that?” Frederick teased. “You want more?”

“Fuck you,” Chrom ground out as Frederick slipped a third lube-coated finger into him.

“Yes, milord,” Frederick said as he crooked his fingers at just the right angle, hitting the spot that made the prince cry out with pleasure and clutch at the taller man’s shoulders.

“Please, do that again,” Chrom said breathlessly, but Frederick smiled and slipped his fingers out. Chrom clenched around nothing, feeling empty after being so full, but his glare was quickly replaced by a smile as he saw Frederick reach for the oil once more, this time applying it generously to his thick cock. Frederick pulled Chrom close; both were aware that it would hurt Chrom at first, but the boy was determined, and he knew it would feel good before long.

“Let me know when you’re ready, milord,” Frederick said, and Chrom responded by grinding himself down against Frederick, whose cock slipped between Chrom’s ass cheeks and made both men groan. Frederick lined himself up with Chrom and pushed in slowly; Chrom let out a whimper as the head popped inside of him, clenching around Frederick. Frederick ran his hands across Chrom’s arms and down his back.

“You’re doing well. Just try to relax.” He pushed in another inch or two, and Chrom let out a shaky sigh as the initial sting began to subside. Another thrust and Frederick is all the way in, his cock buried to the hilt inside Chrom. Chrom is practically writhing by now; the final thrust had pushed straight up against his prostate, and now there was a constant, filling pressure inside of him, making him tremble with pleasure.

“Tell me when I can move,” Frederick said, and Chrom let out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Just—fuck—give me a minute,” Chrom replied, his voice highlighted with pain and pleasure. He sat there for a few moments, adjusting to the sensation and stretch as his nails dug into Frederick’s back. After a while, he nodded, his face flushed red with embarrassment even after all those years. “You can go ahead,” he said, and Frederick didn’t need any more than that.

He pushed Chrom backwards, pinning him to the bed, and began to thrust his hips as Chrom’s legs wrapped around his torso to give him better access. He let out a deep groan and Chrom’s cock twitched between their stomachs, a little spurt of precum landing on the smaller man’s abdomen. Chrom arched his back as his hands scrabbled for purchase on the older man’s back, letting out a high-pitched whine of pleasure as Frederick managed to brush his prostate.

“There, again,” he commanded, and Frederick complied without even thinking; he would do anything to please his prince. Their rhythm continued for several minutes, Chrom desperately crying out for release but unable to reach it without his cock being touched. By now he was impossibly hard, bouncing against Frederick’s stomach with each thrust before landing with a wet smack against Chrom’s navel. Frederick was getting close by now, each thrust into the tight young prince sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. His thrusts grew more erratic, and Chrom grinned, knowing that the older man was close. Frederick moved a hand down to stroke roughly at the boy’s cock, his calloused hands creating a unique texture against Chrom’s sensitive skin. Chrom bit down a moan, a familiar sensation coiling in his groin. With one final thrust, Frederick buried himself to the hilt inside of Chrom and came, letting out a final deep moan. Chrom, feeling Frederick’s hot release coat his insides, let go, allowing himself to orgasm as Frederick pumped him full of sticky seed. His cum splattered against both of their abdomens as he cried out, clenching around Frederick, who, now in a state of oversensitive post-orgasmic bliss, pulled out. Chrom whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness as his orgasm wound down and he slumped against the bed, cum beginning to seep out of his loose, sloppy hole.

Chrom closed his eyes for a moment before smiling up at Frederick, who was still kneeling above him. Realizing his position, the taller man blushed and climbed off, walking to the bathroom and retrieving a damp washcloth, with which he began to gently clean his prince.

By the time the two men were clean, it was well past the time when they should have been asleep, considering they had to march the next day. Frederick stood, preparing to make the walk back to his room, but Chrom grabbed his wrist.

“You can sleep here, if you like.”


End file.
